


Together

by Karezi413



Series: Responsibilites [4]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 15:18:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12235494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karezi413/pseuds/Karezi413
Summary: Dave comes home to Jade and makes a gesture to her she won't forget.





	Together

Jade hummed softly as she folded her laundry, watching something on tv as she folded. She didn’t like putting on something good while she did her stuff, she’d get distracted easier if she did. All she really wanted was background sound to her things. It was quiet since Dave went on tour, and since her beloved pooch was at the vet being fixed. She carried her folded laundry back to her room, starting to put it away where they belonged.

 

Within a few short minutes she was done and she slid her basket under the bed, exiting the room. When she came into the living room once more, she gasped and squealed out when she saw Dave enter. She ran to him and tackled him, grinning happily.

 

“Dave! You’re back!” She cried out as she hugged him, pressing herself to him. It was a short tour around the south west, of course, but he didn’t want to be gone for too long, at least not yet. Even so he had been back so much earlier than he was supposed to be.

 

“Came back to see you, Harley.” He told her, hugging her back.

 

“Well that can’t be right!” She told him, leaning up to kiss him softly. “I’m sure you really just came home to see the new dog!” Jade teased, nuzzling him before pulling back. “Well, unfortunately, he’s at the vet, they’re, you know.” She added, pulling him to sit with her on the couch. “Now sit, are you hungry? I could make you something for dinner?”

 

“Heh, sure, why not?” He sat with her, smiling lightly as he looked her over. “And I think you have it mistaken, you’re the only dog I need in my life.” He told, moving his hand to scratch behind the ears as she blushed.

 

“Okay, well, what would you like to eat then?” She asked, leaning into the scratching.

 

“Whatever you make will be fine, don’t worry too much.” He assured, kissing her forehead.

 

“Well then I’m going to go make you something quick!” She told him, getting up and heading to the kitchen to start dinner. He chuckled and moved to pat his pockets for a moment before finding what he was looking for, sighing in relief.

 

“I hope the steak I was working on will be fine.” She called back, pulling the steak out of the water and setting it up and seasoning it.

 

“Anything will be fine if you make.” He called back, getting up and joining her in the kitchen. She worked quickly and efficiently, pointing to the cupboard behind him.

 

“Can you, hand me the broiler pan in that cupboard?” She asked, smiling when he handed it to her. She pulled out some tin foil from the drawer in front of her, setting it in the pan before putting the top on and putting both the steaks on the pan and turning on the oven, sliding it in. Dave shifted out of the way, thinking and heading out to his car. Jade blinked and watched him exit, shrugging it off.

 

Dave came back in with a small bouquet of roses, setting them in the vase of flowers that already sat on the table. Jade waited by the oven as Dave headed into his room to grab a few candles, setting them on the table and lighting them.

 

“Ooh Dave, you sure know how to make a girl grin!” She told him, moving to flip the steaks. He watcher her tail wag as she did, chuckling softly and heading to the liquor cabinet, opening it up and looking for their best wine, pulling it out.

 

“Where’s the corkscrew?” He asked, Jade pointing to a drawer as she moved back up, waiting again. Dave pulled it out and opened up the bottle, reaching and getting two wine glasses, carrying all of it to the table.

 

“I feel like, I’m missing what day it is?” She questioned. “Is today a special day?” She asked, tilting her head.

 

“Not today, no.” He spoke, smiling. He approached her, taking her hand and offering it a kiss. “I just missed you” He told her sweetly, almost wanting to jump his plan, but held out.

 

“Well aren’t you sweet!” She adored, hugging him again. “Now go sit down, dinner is just about done.” She told him, chuckling softly. He nodded and kissed her again before heading back to the table. Romance honestly wasn’t Dave’s forte, but he was proficient enough to use google and could pretend to be good for one night.

 

Jade opened up the oven and put on the oven mitts, pulling her steaks back out, smiling and carrying the pan over to the table. “Which one do you want?” She asked him, letting him point to the smaller one. She put the smaller one on his plate, the bigger one on her plate, carrying the pan back. 

 

“Dig in!” She called back, pulling off the oven mitts and coming back over, picking up her fork.

 

“Wait,” He stopped her, smiling. “I just, want a minute to talk.” He admitted. “Jade, I just wanted to tell you, I love you. I know you know that, Harley. Since Karkat, I haven’t met anyone I could spend so much time with, you exceeded that, not even your brother could do that, but with you, I could spend all my time with you, you make me, so, so happy. I don’t show it enough, I know.” He moved to take her hand. “I don’t want to be with Jade Harley anymore,” She blushed and smiled, covering her mouth as she realized where he was going with this. He was sure by now that she knew where he was going, slipping out of his chair, reaching for his pocket. “I want to be married to Jade Strider, Jade will you-” He stopped when he couldn’t find feel it in his pocket, looking around for the box.

 

“Dave?” She questioned, watching his rapid movements.

 

“I… think I dropped it…” He mentioned, moving to look for it. She put a hand on his shoulder.

 

“Well I don’t  _ need _ it, I accept the proposal anyway~” She announced, moving onto her knees to hug him, kissing him softly a few times. He hugged her tight, smiling, but still looking around.

 

“I love you Jade”

 

“I love you too Dave, but you do, need to calm down, I can feel you looking around.” She teased, grinning.

 

“It’s, kind of a big investment, besides, it’s kind of something I wanted you to have…” He told her, holding her close.

 

“Well then let's look for it together!” She suggested, pulling away from him to help him. He smiled as he watched her, joining her in searching.


End file.
